


letting go of me, reaching as i fall

by notthebigspoon



Series: down here in the atmosphere [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Warrior (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Talked to Hunter earlier.”</p><p>	“Thought he was dead.”</p><p>	Hunter and Tommy have a complicated relationship.</p><p>Title taken from Already Over by Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letting go of me, reaching as i fall

“Talked to Hunter earlier.”

“Thought he was dead.”

Hunter and Tommy have a complicated relationship. Hunter had already been hanging around the gym, for months, when Tommy had been released from Leavenworth and Frank had finally _finally_ coerced him into training with him. Hunter fought, but it wasn't the same thing. He was running away from his problems, same as a lot of guys that came through. He wanted somewhere to be, wanted to be wanted, and Frank could identify with that. He'd taken someone already in shape and molded them. 

In the end, Hunter had become someone to start the new guys with or someone for the injured guys to build their strength back up. He was good but he wasn't going to stomp you. He wasn't one of the guys that came in and expected to take a UFC purse in a week or take one ever. Tommy's first dance back was with Pence. Frank later admitted to both of them that he'd done it mostly for the hilarity that the size difference offered.

They were always in the gym at the same time. Hunter and Tommy both preferred the mornings, Hunter as a necessity of his work schedule and Tommy because it was simply less crowded and he liked the room to breathe. They picked at eachother, ripped at each other. It was harsh on Tommy's end and pleasantly amused on Hunter's. Tommy pretended to hate Hunter and Hunter pretended that Tommy was an annoyance that he tolerated because he was Frank's friend and Brendon's brother.

The reality was that they were attached at the hip and any day that one wasn't there, the other tended to act like he was completely lost. When Hunter had been traded, Frank had had to pull Tommy from the ring and send him home. Tommy had wanted to hurt someone, really hurt them.

In three weeks, the two of them haven't talked that Frank knows of. He's not sure what they're waiting for but he's not going to push it. Neither of them would thank him for it and the only place Frank pushes Tommy is in the ring.

“Nope. But you'd know that if you called him.” Frank says, not looking up from the vegetables he's stir frying. He doesn't need to look up to know that Tommy is scowling at him. “He's having a hard time settling in.”

“That fuck Victorino bother him in LA?”

“No idea. We didn't talk about it.”

Tommy grunts. “Find that hard to believe. All you do is talk.”

He doesn't say anything for a while. He's staring at a laptop, hunting and pecking, clicking things. Probably, now that Hunter has come up, Tommy's scavenging for more information on his new team, his new teammates. As much as he pretends he doesn't want to know, he very much does. Frank says nothing of it, dishes up dinner and sits down at the table.

Tommy eats with one hand and scrolls through a website with the other. Frank wrinkles his nose but says nothing. He picks his battles. For as much of a angry, stubborn, bitter pain in the ass that his boyfriend can be, this is actually one of the few really bad habits (in Frank's eyes) that he has.

“You see that about his teammate?”

“Which one? Don't really know who any of them are.”

“Jesus, you don't appreciate baseball for shit, Frank.” Tommy mutters, but it's fond, a conversation they've had a million times. He turns the laptop. “Theriot. He's on the disabled list, out for the season. Somebody mopped the floor with his ass in an unsanctioned match.”

Frank makes a face and Tommy nods, patting at his shoulder as he shuts the laptop. His feelings towards are unsanctioned matches are known to all. He can appreciate people wanting to take part in the sport. He's just not okay with them taking shortcuts to do it because what happened to Hunter's teammate is what happens when they do. They get hurt and the damage is lasting.

They've got a routine. Frank does the cooking because if Tommy does, they'll be eating takeout or something that's burned and crusted to a pan. Tommy does the dishes because that's fair. They sprawl on the couch, Frank watching bad reality TV and Tommy reading. He cranes his head to see what's gotten Tommy's attention this time. 

He flips the channel over to Extra Innings, finds the Giants game and glances to see if Tommy notices. He doesn't look up from the book, just wrinkles his forehead. Frank smiles. As predicted, Tommy doesn't look up until Hunter's name is mentioned. He watches for a minute, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth before he takes the remote and turns the tv off.

“C'mon. Bed.”

They roll into bed. It's a different fight, a different dance, and they both forget about Pence.


End file.
